Beautiful
by DramioneForever123
Summary: Hermione is being self conscious and Harry decides to step in and knock some sense into her. My first Harmony :D If the readers like it I will continue this as a multi-chapter story, so please do NOT steal my idea. Read and review, let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful (A/N at end)**

"Hermione?" asked Harry, astonished at the sight in front of him.

The girl in front of him stiffened and slowly turned around.

"Harry? Is that you?" she asked in a soft, withering voice.

"Merlin, are you okay?" questioned Harry, rushing over to Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been thinking," sighed Hermione, looking down at the grounds of Hogwarts.

"And crying by the looks of it," said Harry, sliding up next to Hermione on the cold metal bench.

"What happened Hermione? And honestly, what was so important that you had to come all the way up to the Astronomy Tower to think about?"

Hermione shrugged and wiped her eyes absentmindedly.

"Come on, tell me," pleaded Harry, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her close to him in a half-hug.

She looked at Harry's emerald green eyes and stared for a bit.

_I don't deserve such a good friend. I just wish he was more than a friend._

"Hermione? You were going to tell me what was wrong?"

Harry's gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking Harry. I just don't think I can do this anymore,"

"Do what?"

Harry's hand slipped under the blanket she had wrapped around herself and grabbed her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"The taunts and teasing, Harry. I try not to listen, but they're louder than ever. The Slytherins hate me more than ever now. It hurts so much Harry. They call me fat and ugly. I know I shouldn't let them get to me like this but I can't help it,"

Hermione's words made her sob uncontrollably. Harry held her tight against himself and soothingly talked to her. Though he remained calm on the outside, he was fuming on the inside.

"Don't listen to them. Look at me Hermione,"

Hermione sniffed and looked up.

"Hermione, you are beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful. Accio mirror,"

A mirror came zooming into his hand from out of nowhere.

He put it in front of her face and tilted her chin up with his other hand so she could see herself.

"Tell me Hermione, what do you see?"

"Do I need to do this Harry? You can tell me that I'm beautiful because you're my best friend,"

"Do it,"

Harry's normally calm and soft voice had turned angry and hard.

"I see a fat, ugly girl. Happy?"

She tried to escape from his arms but failed miserably.

Harry's jaw clenched.

"No, try again,"

"An ugly, fat girl?"

Harry hit his forehead in disbelief. He dragged Hermione over to the balcony of the tower.

He dropped the mirror and watched it fall to the ground satisfyingly.

He gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

His voice softened as he answered his own question.

"I see a strong, skinny, beautiful girl. And no, I'm not saying that because I'm your friend. It's what I really think,"

Harry then bent down and kissed her. It was like fireworks spreading through both of their bodies.

She pulled back and whispered against his lips, "Thank you,"

"It was my pleasure," he murmured as they began to kiss again.

And while all this was happening, Mr. Ronald Weasley was wondering why and how his mirror had flown out of the room while he was shaving.

**8-12-2012**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the ending :) I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I just had to write it! I haven't been writing for a while though, so this definitely wasn't my best work. I will most probably make it into a whole story after I finish **_**I Can Help**_**. Speaking of **_**I Can Help**_**, I have NOT abandoned it. Remember I went on vacation? Well when we were returning home my dad accidentally lost the little laptop we brought with us at security. Don't worry, the airport is shipping it to us! :D So if you're wondering why I can't just type up another chapter of that story and publish it is because I already wrote at least half the chapter on the little laptop. I'll be getting it tomorrow or the next day, I'll let you know when!**

**Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think of **_**Beautiful**_**! Love you Madders! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful**

As they pulled away they both blushed.

Hermione broke the awkward silence by saying, "I'm sorry about that Harry. But really, thank you so much,"

With that, she leaned forward and gave him a warm hug.

Harry shook his head and replied, "I'm the one who started it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Not at all. You always know the right thing to say, Harry. So about the ki-"

Harry cut her off by placing his finger on her soft lips.

"There's no need to analyze a simple kiss my friend. But in case you wanted to know, I kind of liked it,"

Harry blushed brighter than a Weasley after that statement.

Hermione followed suit but quickly recovered.

"I liked it too, Harry. A lot actually,"

_What am I doing? I practically just told him that I liked him!_

Harry grinned.

"I love you Hermione,"

"Love you too Harry," she replied with a smile.

_I wish he really meant it._

"You know, Hermione, I was planning on asking you earlier, but I didn't get a chance,"

"Asking me what, Harry?"

_Is he going to ask me to go on a date with him? Of course not. I'm too ugly and fat. _

Harry cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his messy black hair nervously.

"Hermione, would you go on a date with me? I really really like you. I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time but with the war and all I didn't get a chance. So what do you say?"

_Oh, God, please say yes._

He grinned nervously.

Hermione couldn't be happier. It was as if the war never happened and they were living a normal seventh year.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She tilted her chin upwards and kissed his nose.

Harry smiled.

_Thank Merlin!_

"So Mr. Potter, where are you planning to take me for our date?" laughed Hermione, nudging his side with her elbow.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?"

"Why not?"

"Are you cold? It's like below zero up here. You wanna go down to the Common Room?"

Hermione nodded, and squeezing their bodies together, they walked over to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As soon as they stepped into the Common Room, they found a funny sight waiting for them.

Ronald Weasley was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and shaving cream on the right half of his face. He seemed to be frantically looking for something since the chairs and one of the sofas had been over turned.

Harry and Hermione both stifled a laugh, but when they looked at each other they burst out laughing.

Ron looked over at the portrait hole and immediately yelled, "Harry! Mate! Where've you been?"

"Astronomy Tower with Hermione. And what happened to your face?"

"You won't believe it! So I was shaving in the bathroom, right? And then suddenly that ugly mirror Romilda Vane gave me went shooting out of the room! And the strangest thing is I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

Harry and Hermione had just recovered from their laughing fit, but began again as they realized where the mirror came from.

After they had calmed down, Hermione asked, "So because you can't find your mirror you thought it would be under a sofa or one of these armchairs?"

Ron huffed.

"Well in my defense people hide a lot of stuff down there,"

Harry smiled and said, "Whatever mate. But why didn't you just use one of our mirrors? You could've used mine, Seamus' Dean's or Neville's,"

Ron's face brightened up considerably as he replied, "Thanks mate! I never would of thought of that!"

And holding his towel securely he ran upstairs.

"What an idiot," Hermione mumbled quietly, shaking her head while smiling slightly.

"Hey, I heard that!" came the muffled voice of Ron from presumably the bathroom.

Harry led Hermione to the couch where she snuggled into him.

Many people who entered and left the Common Room looked at them strangely. But truth be told, it _was_ December. And it _was _impossible for students and teachers alike to walk around school without a thick blanket wrapped around them.

Since it was winter break Hermione was perfectly content lazing around the fire with Harry.

After awhile they both began to feel sleepy.

"Harry?"

"Mmm,"

"Can you believe that we threw Ron's mirror of the Astronomy Tower?"

Harry chuckled into Hermione's hair.

"Nope, I honestly can't. Out of all the mirrors at Hogwarts we just _had_ to pick his?"

Hermione giggled.

"Anyways, Mione, you hungry?"

"I was starting to think you'd never ask!"

Hermione pushed herself off of Harry and started walking to the portrait hole.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

She smiled.

_Merlin, I love it when she smiles._

"I love you too Harry. I really do. Maybe I'll even be your your girlfriend after the first date!"

Harry pretended to faint of happiness.

"Really?"

Hermione smirked.

"If you're lucky,"

She pulled him up off the ground and walked hand in hand with him all the way to the Great Hall.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long!But I'm glad I finally got this chapter out :) Oh, about the girlfriend after one date part: I'm the kind of person who doesn't want to rush relationships. When someone asks a girl to be their girlfriend when they haven't even dated I think that's rushing things. You should get to know each other first. I don't know much about relationships… I've never gone on a date XD But I'm young, and I'm definitely not going to agree to be his girlfriend before we've had at least a couple dates. No offense to the people who **_**do **_**accept being their girlfriend before any dates. Any thoughts on this? The story? I want to know what you all think about the girlfriend thing. I'm pretty young, I could be wrong. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! And also, anyone have a Skype? Let me know! :D I love all you Madders! Have a great day/afternoon/night wherever you are! Kisses!**


End file.
